The Legend of Zelda: The Shards of the Gathering
by AABM
Summary: Three pieces of great power have been shattered, now is the time to go get them all back. As the time passes, things are getting nastier and worst, so there is no time to lose.
1. Prologue

_…_

_In that world, some ten million years ago, that creature lived alone…_

_A four-legged giant monster with beautiful, heavy armoured draconic body covered with colour-shaded long fur, big fanged mouth and one powerful brain, lived all alone in a sole ruined huge temple with no trace of life surrounding it._

_One day, he caught the scent of a creature from beyond with __it's__ developed nose._

_As he turned, he spotted a dark, distanced figure on the entrance of his dry, sun-bathed turf, the monster sneered "How many years __has__ it been since I've seen a human…?"_

_Then he fixed his gaze on this stranger, it was a young man, he wore a long white feather on his nape that waved as the wind blew, as well as his long hair. This young man was also wearing one dark robe, covering his main outfit, consisting in a light tunic, rough-cloth pants for travelling and heavy leather boots, he also had some light, tight leather armour on his arms and was carrying a heavy-looking sac on his right shoulder._

_The man humbly walked some few steps and sat on the first rugged rock he found, the beast walked towards the stranger, showing his intimidating appearance and big claws to him._

_"Is this your land? Please, let me rest here for a little while" The young stranger spoke in submission without making eye contact with the monster in front of him._

_"It's been a long time since I have seen a human. Why did you come here?" The monster asked the stranger as they got eye contact._

_Then, the beast said "No… I know even without you telling me" while looking into the guy's dark eyes._

_"You came to snatch away my armour… in order to get your 'Wishes' granted?"._

_"So you believe that stupid legend" the monster sneered._

_Then, the guy replied innocently "Oh, I am just a traveller… and… what Legend?__"._

_"__Hmph__Don't__ lie!" the beast growled._

_The man replied nervously "I'm not lying" looking into the monster's colour-shaded eyes._

_"Tell me, please" the man asked._

_"The legend was created by the humans themselves" the monster started._

_"…The Humans?" the man asked in surprise before turning his head around in curiosity._

_The beast growled "It says that if you obtain my armour… you would gain a great and terrible power"._

_Then he continued "What seemed like mountains of humans came here" gazing at the hollow plains beyond the frames of his turf._

_"Sword-wielding, boastful adventurers… ambitious soldiers…"_

_"Men and women… and some just looking for friendship"._

_Then he returned his gaze to eye the stranger and whispered "None of them are left"._

_"I devoured every last one of them!" he growled loud again._

_"Their bodies filled with their desires… I devoured them one after another as they stabbed me with their swords"_

_The man went even more nervous and said "__Brr__, what a scary story" as he held his chin with his hand._

_He whispered "It gives me the shivers"._

_The beast laughed out loud and smiled "Now, go ahead! Tell me your wishes and I´ll grant them!"_

_The young man recovered his cool and stated "I have no wishes"._

_The beast then got eye contact and roared "NONE?!"_

_He continued in a same manner "Then why do you hide that thick armour under your mantle!? I can see it… You are a warrior"._

_"If you have no wishes… then why did you come here?" he growled again._

_The guy still had his cool with him when he explained "Actually, I had heard that there was a frightening man-eating monster here"._

_The beast then inquired "And you came to slay me?"_

_"No, that's a lie" The guy answered._

_"I heard there was a monster here that called himself a man-eater, and I wondered how much time he had spent here all alone..?" he repeated himself._

_Then he continued "In truth, I was drawn to this land by a strange force… To a strange world that was not moving, but not dead either… but had not necessarily stopped…"_

_Then the monster smiled "Oh? How do you know all that? You're quite knowledgeable"._

_Then the guy responded "Not able to vanish in this world, but not able to live, either"._

_"Have you been in this frozen world ever since you were left here by the cosmos? To remain?__"._

_"A thousand years? Ten thousand years? FOREVER__ how harsh…" the guy sighed._

_The comments struck the beast's heart and cried "So, is that how you see me?!__"._

_"I am a fierce, evil man-eater!" he cried out as he bowed in sadness._

_The young stranger then rubbed gently the beast's snout and said "There's no one left to eat"._

_Then the beast reluctantly regained his posture away from the guy's rub and turned away with an eye on him._

_"Then traveller, why have I not left this place?" the beast asked._

_Then he turned to face the young man and told him "Bound by the land, bound by time… for thousands of years…"_

_The man replied "Weird, I've never thought of it before… I wonder why?__"._

_Then the beast cried "I'm tired of being alone! I want to rest soon!__"._

_The man asked the suffering beast "Really? You do?"_

_Suddenly, the monster's eyes became blank and began __squirming__ his massive body from inner pain._

_The beast lost balance and fell on his knees and cried "The desires of all the people I've eaten up until now… are forming a whirlpool inside me!"_

_Then, after the __lapsus__ being snapped off, he cried "My first 'Wish' has been formed!"_

_"My time… Make my time MOVE!" he roared._

_Then, the man stood up and untied his sac, and after leaving the cloth slide away from the loan, it turned to be one big wooden, well decorated drum and gracefully put it on the ground again._

_"This is your only given stage!" The guy shouted with his arms wide open as a dramatic wind started blowing around them._

_"The rhythm… DANCE!" the man finished up before starting playing the drum into a musical, __spiritful__ frenzy of taps and bongs._

_Then the hairy, armoured monster began moving his limbs and body to the rhythm as the air began shaking and times was being born._

_And there, for three days and three __nights ,__ the monster danced and kept dancing._

_On the morning of the fourth day, at the same moment his breathing ceased and his immense size crashed into the floor in heavy weariness, the world crumbled._

_And in the end, all that remained after __these days of agony was__ but his armour._

_Then the young man was produced from the shadow emptiness and walked the hollow __room towards__ the rugged, spiky big armour the monster left behind._

_"Finally, you had your time move for yourself" He whispered at the lumped piece of steel on the ground as he plucked the feather from his nape._

_He shook the feather wildly and it magically turned into a feather-looking beautiful dagger, which he used to sweep the armour with one blow and tear a particular piece apart from it and began carving it dexterously. After some time, the result was a heart-shaped, colourful mask with two spooky piercing yellow eyes with green pupils._

_"Your power has been firmly sealed into this mask… Your power will no longer be a menace" The guy whispered to the frightening creation of his in his hands._

_"I hope you will sleep for ever…" The young man said before throwing the mask to the hollow penumbra and kept his eye on the falling mask until it got lost in the eternal darkness._

_That's how the Legend has it about the origins of Majora's Mask. An artefact that, __in ancient times, was worshiped by an ancient tribe who used it in rituals involving the casting of hexes and curses until, according to this legend, the troubles caused by the Mask were so great that the ancient ones, fearing catastrophe, sealed It in shadow forever, preventing its misuse_

…Belief or disbelief rests with you…

In current times, four years after the moon's catastrophe, Clock Town has been doing just fine enough, and now that the Eve of the Carnival of Time has passed by, the Town is cooling the rhythm again, being the mentioned festival a mask-wielding party that lasts for three frenzy days and nights just once a year.

Clock Town is one nice, energetic village, named after their landmark -- Clock Tower, a monumental symbol of the very importance of Time and Space and their majestic balance and continuum, and also the main ground for the Carnival of Time.

The town lies in the centre province in the Termina Region, and albeit the city is one, it is actually part in four different hemispheres, each corresponding to a cardinal point, causing the town's shape look like a north-orientated, well-lined cross.

Each of the cardinal sectors of the town has it's distinctive big gate lying on their edges, each of which are positioned to face – from a safe distance – the other four different and distinct provinces:

Lying on the upper cardinal position, there's Snowhead, province of the Northern Mountain Range and home of the Goron race.

Woodfall rests on the contrary point, and grounds the province of the Southern Swamp -- home of the Deku race.

Far on the left cardinal point, Great Bay is, it is the tiny seashore town and province of the Western Ocean; home of the Zora race.

Finally, Ikana comes in the opposite cardinal point; it is the province of the Eastern Canyon, where the regretful, restless spirits and dead still linger in this land; those who do not fear the dead kept on their residences in this dry, lonely place.

But it is currently late in the dark night, and since there's little to no active people in the Town after the Clock Tower hits 12 O' Clock at night, everyone's daily activities and schedules will take the first step forward again tomorrow… more accurately, when the Clock Tower's bellworks hit 6 O' Clock in the morning… the dawn of a special individual's day will come in at sunrise.


	2. Chapter 0: Special Delivery  Part I

_Chapter #0: Special Delivery -- Part I_

Pretty early in the morning, the monumental, colourful Clock Tower reached the first hour of the dawn time and the giant bellworks tolled 6 O' Clock in the morning, announcing the beginning of yet another day for most people in town.

The tower was positioned on the very centre, little polluted street of the South Clock Town, but the sound of the bells was loud enough to outright reach every corner of the Termina Region.

At this rate, as the sun was slowly slipping it's way out of the horizon, an important social worker is beginning his schedule. When the lights were up again in the Post Office, the 29 year-old postman's delivery schedule had begun.

He wore his fresh, comfy uniform, consisting in a plain white long-sleeved shirt; some light cloth pants of a similar colour and dark cream coloured running shoes, as well as his reddish cap-hat and back pack of similar colour with many important letters in it from the night before.

Even if he looked like a feeble young man, he was very headstrong and utterly dedicated to his schedule, which he considered as the grounds of his life -- everything he did was ACTUALLY in his schedule!

And so, he walked out the wooden door of his little creamish yellow-facaded residence-office in a clean sector of the West Clock Town and locked it down until the very time he was back -- 3 O' Clock in the afternoon.

He began his ranting march all around what was West Clock Town, his job was basically the exhausting activity of checking over 100 bamboo post boxes all over the town, each of which sported an orange, big solid paper-carton 'hat' according to the official idea of structuring of these everyday mail tools in the book "Mailman Manual", but that's not important.

Again with the postman, it was practically 8 O' Clock when he finished his daily activity on the shop-infested streets of the West and after walking down the stairs, he walked past the bounds of the West Clock Town to begin head-on the South -- where the least number of people lived and thus the least quantity of post boxes were on the eye, so he proceeded through the clear, cobblestone main way around the Clock Tower with no major problem.

His watch hit 9:30 am on his left hand, and he got past the South Clock Town walking up the stairs straight into the East Clock Town, where most people lived. He walked along the main long streetway full of all kinds of residences, buildings and people until crossed the street; and after a horse-powered wagon moved away, he could spot the 'Stock Pot Inn', the one and the only rest Inn in the entire town, on the neighbour street.

He recognised the Stock Pot Inn, not only thanks to the big sign with said name on top of the 2-story brownish sand-coloured façade of it and it's comfy position as the corner building in front of the well-known Milk Bar on the front street, but also because even in one street away from the building, the postman could meet the delicious smell of a ready breakfast set on table, which encouraged him to pay a visit to Anju, the kind innkeeper, with a very important letter to her.

Albeit the guy was not in a hurry, he looked like in one, for hunger didn't misled him from his mission of collecting and assigning corresponding letters in the post boxes all over the street, so this responsible social worker wouldn't have to disrupt his schedule.

After dealing with the rest of the bamboo, orange-hatted mail boxes, he finally made it to the building he was meant to rant into. When he opened the wooden front door calmly, he greeted with a warm, glad "Good Morning, Miss Anju!"

But to his surprise, he met but loneliness all over the dark green-painted reception room, the ambience-coloured counter on his left was silent, like the rest of the entire building, since no body was on the brownish leather sofa on the right and the coat rack at his side was but clean, he frowned in confusion and shifted his head around if he could spot any sign of life around and he heard some light metal clangs from left -- the side of the kitchen.

So he silently wore his red hat off and perched it in the rack, as well as his back pack in the same row, he opened the bag to look for a pinkish purple letter for Anju, so he could deliver it at once.

He walked through the wooden floored corridor as he housed the letter in his pocket, turned left and walked past the light brown walled set of chipped wooden doors with basic numbers on them, those were three of the least rented flats, they used to be lightly used storage rooms.

"He's kind of late" he could hear from the other side of the corridor as the door slightly opened with a crooked sound.

As the wooden door slightly went open, it revealed Anju holding her wheel chaired mother, the innkeeper was around her late 40s but she didn't lose her kindness and her quickness to apologise, she wore a dark scarlet, white-sleeved blouse and a deep blue silk skirt that met her lower legs, she was also wearing her all-life brown sandals and had her hair loosed up to her shoulderblades.

She looked very nice and responsible holding her mother, a really aged, white haired lady, in her wheel chair to the postman's eyes, what produced a calm smile in his face.

"Oh, hey there!" Anju greeted a still postman before them at the other side of the corridor.

"G-Good morning Miss Anju!" the guy said while trotting the corridor and caught up with the ladies.

"Let's have breakfast now, I'm hungry" the little old lady said.

"Yeah mom, there we go" Anju replied before the group walked through the narrow path towards the kitchen.

The kitchen room looked as lightly neglected as always, with clear coloured walls, imperfect swept floor and a nice looking breakfast - toasts, scrambled eggs, orange juice and such - set on the red-mantled table in the middle of the modest kitchen room.

They had a silent time while enjoying the breakfast, which feast lasted not more than half an hour or so.

"I say, you have improved your cook, Miss Anju" the guy said, tearing the silence in the room.

"Thank you boy, I've been taking a cook course in a restaurant on the West Clock Town" she smiled.

"Sounds nice" he answered.

"Oh, by the way…" he exclaimed while searching in his pocket for the letter to the Innkeeper.

"This one arrived to the agency last night" he said handing the violet letter to a satisfied Anju at his left side of the square table.

Then he added a smiling "It's from Kafei".

"You mean it?!" squealed an excited Anju, she quickly tore the cover away, revealing a yellow-coloured folded paper.

"Oh, my lens" she remembered as she wore her reading lens she had in her necklace and began reading the message carefully.

Anju's mother claimed "Read it aloud, my girl".

But a rushing postman got up from his seat and quickly trotted out of the kitchen.

Anju screamed "Won´t you wash your hands?" to a departing postman in the reception room.

"No, you don't worry, I'm late" he replied as he was opening the front door.

"Anyways, thank you for the letter!" her fading words reached the rushed boy's ears.

"_It's just my job, as long as I do it, things will be fine_" the guy thought as he continued his rushing trot up town through the last lot of houses in the East.

It was past midday already, and at this rate, this social worker got to check the last house's post box in the East -- the Major's big, white-coloured house.

As he checked an empty last post box in front of the front garden, he was about to cross the bridge and enter the North Clock Town but a woman's voice stopped him short.

"Excuse me!" he heard from far behind him, and as he turned he spotted a tiny, yellow-dressed figure waving a hand.

The postman really disliked to have to walk back a duty-clear area, but he had to do an exception, this looked important.

The young man's legs reached full speed towards Major Dotour's house's front yard again to find a hand-waving red-haired woman.

The red haired woman turned out to be Madame Aroma, Major Dotour's wife, the chubby woman had a small brown delivery box in her hand and wore a nice yellowish orange dress and fine high-heel shoes.

"Excuse me dear, but I was about to have this package in the post box when I saw you running away, I'm sorry if I disrupted your schedule" the woman spoke in a really calm pace.

"Without any further means, I want you to deliver this box to a small family in the North Clock Town, so it won't detour your way" the middle-aged woman said handing the box to a pissed postman.

"It's okay Madame, but try applying your mail in the boxes in the morning" he fake-smiled at the woman as he put the small package in his pack and continued his trotting pace towards the North Clock town at the other side of the wooden bridge.


	3. Chapter 0: Special Delivery  Part II

_Chapter #0: Special Delivery -- Part II_

"_I don't understand, is this address right?_" thought a frowning, confused young postman as he walked through the out bounds of the North Clock Town.

According to the little map drew on the carton-surfaced little box, the young guy had to deliver it all the way up a grassy hill, the young man had to forcefully scamper a zigzagging, rocky way up through this rough path with his running shoes in order to deliver the box in time and not to disrupt his schedule; even if there was any house on the top of this jagged, natural terrain, it was relatively distanced from the civilisation.

When the man finally reached the very top of the hill, he found but a lonely, ravaged common land which extendular terrain had nothing but a wooden sign sticked to the ground at the side of a lonesome Deku Flower, which yellow petals meant this one was a vintage one.

The postman again checked at the box's drew map incredulously, there would be little to no possible way a 'wild' Deku could need any mail, letters or such, and even less a _BOX _from _MADAME AROMA_!

With hesitation, a curious postman began a furtive, light walk to this big Deku Flower and the 'Keep Out' sign at its side, he silently laid the box at the side of it, he walked some steps in a similar way and stomped the ground hard with his hurting feet before running down the hill at full speed -- obviously, he didn't want to mess with those wooden, mischievous little creatures.

Some seconds after the postman was already nowhere to be seen, a thin wooden, clawed arm extended out of the Deku Flower's green core, loosely fell onto the box and scratched it back into the depths.

This was actually a young Deku's doing, Deku are generally short and have leaves on their heads where humans would have hair. They often have red, glowing eyes, and their mouths are short, hollow tubes. Deku habitually shoot 'Deku Nuts' out of their mouths to attack enemies. Deku's bodies are comprised entirely of wood and leaves and they perish quickly if set alight.

At this rate, the young Deku boy fell from the roots of the Deku Flower up there, now in his underground burrow, the plant-like wooden boy was holding his box with his clawed hands, he wore a colour-shaded robe made of many little leaves that reached down his waist and some short, tattered grey pants.

"Father!" he shouted as he trotted with his two-clawed feet down through the dark tunnel.

"What was that about?" a voice echoed from the depth of the burrow.

The adolescent Deku reached the end of the underground path, which was dim-lighted with shallow candles, there were rocks around for furniture and leafy mats scattered around the soil-floor. The younger took one quick glance at his father, even if he looked old, short and armless, he was as stubborn and witty as always.

"I found this in the entrance" the boy said as he showed the box at his father.

"For the Great Fairy of Kindness! We received mail!?" the aged one exclaimed.

"Weird, isn't it? Well, I'll open it now" the teen smiled as he tore the light, carton box away with two swipes, revealing a folded yellow paper, a map and some little keys.

The young one took the yellow paper from the ground as he read it quickly, starting with the 'House Eviction Order' title.

"'Due to the slim time I have to tell this, I, the Mayor Dotour, have sent you this paper in order to have your common land used for some good to the town, specifically we'll use it to build a school. Thus we need not your residence in the North Clock Town's un-used terrain and your family will be evacuated at the time of 2 O' Clock.

You have no fear, for our moving agency has assigned your family a radiant, comfy burrow in the East Province of Ikana, there you have the key's and a map to get there.

Signed: Dotour.'"

The teen and the old Deku were but appalled at this piece of news they just received.

"WHAT?!" both of them exclaimed.

"Has Mayor Dotour gone crazy or what?!" the elder fumed.

"Why is he going to dispatch us like this after about fifteen years of residence in here?!" he continued.

"Dad, what should we do right now? I don't want to go to Ikana" the young Deku asked his father with angst.

"Up we go, we got to tell Dotour something about this already" the old Deku sounded calm and cool.

The young Deku frowned at his father and asked "Are you sure complaining will do any good about this situation?"

"My son, our burrow is at risk, our ONLY land is at risk!" he tried to open his child's eyes.

"Don't you just care?" the elder asked a freaked younger Deku in front of him.

"I do care about my home, but I don't like arguments this heavy" the wooden teen responded.

"Well, I need your help son" the elder finished.

The two wooden creatures were launched out of the vintage Deku Flower and with great speed, both of them scurried their way down the hill and into the streets of the North Clock Town.

They forcefully continued their trot pace through the populated streets by walking in the least occupied roads, the wooden younger, having arms, unfolded the map and both of the travelling creatures gazed at it to spot Mayor Dotour's residence near the bounds of East Clock Town with North, so they we practically near there.

Both of them ranted through the remaining streets of North Clock Town as the time slipped away from them, it was about 1:30 pm when they cruised the wooden, big bridge that connected their home point with the goal point.

All the streets had a similar appearance for both of them, but thanks to the map they were given and the distinctive cream colour and nice rounded shape of the Mayor's house, they didn't get lost at all. Both of them walked straight to the cream residence of the Mayor's and quickly walked in.

They ran through the carpeted, clean corridor, lightened with controlled torches and many mirrors on the walls. They got to the counter, which was the same calm-dark yellow colour of the walls to talk to the green-haired receptionist girl.

"We demand talk with Dotour!" the older Deku fumed at the whitish uniformed girl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dotour is currently in a… meeting or something in his room right now, I think you guys have to come tomorrow morning at best"

"I think I should kill you at best!" the elder screamed as he pointed his mouth to shoot a Deku Nut straight at the receptionist girl's face, but the younger one hit his father's head with his hand and pushed him away.

He then spoke calmly to the terrified girl "Please, excuse my father's misbehaviour; he wasn't going to kill you anyway".

"What we want is to discuss about _this_" he spat the last word as he showed the girl their yellow paper Eviction Order.

The girl read the paper in a matter of seconds and answered a sad "I'm sorry, there's no way you guys could discuss this, for it's just 2 O' Clock already".

"Besides, it is hard to make Mr. Dotour rule out an order like this, and even more if Madame Aroma was who actually ordered it" she ended.

"I see" the elder answered.

"Well, no worry for us, we'll do fine in Ikana… I hope"

With that, the two of them walked out of the Mayor's residence with defeated expressions in their faces and headed to the East Gate, they told the Guardian about the Order and he permitted them pass into the Termina Field – a vast, immense land where their trip starts.

"Son, there's something I'd like to tell you" the elder smiled.

"It would really disappoint me if a youth like you would become spoiled in Ikana, for that reason, may you keep the map and head south, where Woodfall lies and the Deku race is settled, I'm certain you'll do fine there"

"But dad, why don't we hit the road towards there then?"

"It's a long story, my boy"

"I wish you luck in your way" the younger smiled as he was waving good bye to his father while he slowly disappeared into the deserted bounds of the sandy canyon.


	4. Chapter 1: Passagehunting

_Chapter #1: Passage-hunting._

A gaze at the vast field of Termina was never to be finished, for the four regions of it called a different appearance for each of the proximities, being the East Terminian field a tomb of dust and sand cloaked in a suffocating canyon. Being the North a cold, snowy and tall hillside with dying vegetation. Being the West the freshest of them all with the salty wind of the ocean and the sandy beach across the entire terrain. Being the South the warmest, dampest turf of the swampy jungle full of life.

Never to be over would be one long adventure in this world, with so many regions and different people, it would be one definite good and interesting story to tell about.

It was already 3:48 pm in the plain wilds of the extended environment of the Termina Field, and by now, the young Deku had recovered already from the sadness of parting with his father.

Equipped only with one map of the region and his natural Deku abilities, the teenager was thinking about himself in a rather kind way.

"_I think it would not be one difficult trip for me, if there were to be any danger, I could spit out a Deku Nut to stun the enemy in a blinding flash and then escape_"

"_Just by heading south, I could encounter any hardship and whatnot in my way, but any danger would be torn with my spin attack, just with a few swipes of these claws could tear apart many foes in one-go_"

"_Come to think of it… what am I?_" the boy asked himself.

"_If my father is a Mad Deku Scrub sub-race of my kind, then why __have I__ this shape?_" he wondered gazing at his three-clawed wooden hand.

"_Shouldn't I be the same as my father, with no arms?_"

"_The fact that I have a bigger head, smaller mouth and arms suggest that I come from a Royal Deku Scrub sub-race, for those are the only ones of my kind with a shape that looks like this_" he realised while entering the forest-like, dense-vegetated south outskirts of the Termina Field.

"_But how?__ Why have I Royal genes in myself? My hands, my mouth, my manners, my leafy robe… those are facts of Royal Deku_"

"_No mistaking it, I could really come from a Royal Family of the Deku race, but how?_" thought a smiling and confused Deku teen.

It was now starting to get dark out here in the outskirts of the Southern Swamp, while the Deku boy kept his natural ranting around the place, he ran into an aged, dead tree trunk.

The tree had a somewhat old carving that depicted a happy little child with two little fairies at his sides -- one fairy was white, the other was black.

He then gazed around the surroundings, the dying lighting didn't mean any obstacle for him, he looked at the tall grass around him, there were some buds of young Deku Flowers dotting the wild lawn and other small wild flowers, the clear sector seemed very pleasant and meant a quite good place to spend the night on.

The Deku boy walked some steps around the place and into the tall grass, where, suddenly he felt one powerful strike on the back, strong enough to topple him over as he released a cry of pain.

He then whirled quickly and saw a towering, hungry-looking Deku Baba about to lunge into him again.

The Deku boy's sap current dashed inside him as he rolled out of reach for the carnivore plant which was attacking him.

"You vile plant, you gave me one fright out here!" he fumed at the plant in front of him, watching him carefully.

"Damn you, I hate surprises!!" he shouted in adrenaline as he spitted a Deku Nut straight towards the plant, causing a blinding flash that stunned the plant.

He then darted at the stunned furious plant and strongly swiped the main thick stem all across, outright tearing it in two.

With a mad face, the once polite Deku teen stared at the dead plant, he was feeling impure for having killed a creature, but he discovered some joyous fun in the pain of enemies.

As he walked to the blue, immobile head of the dead plant and picked it up.

"I shall claim this as a trophy for defeating my first enemy" he whispered as he took the remaining loose stem of the head and pierced the back of it with it to turn this trophy into an orthodox bag for his personal usage.

The Deku boy took away his mad face into a calmer one, wearing the Baba bag he just made and seeking for an opened Deku Flower to spend the night in.


End file.
